Amor de Outono
by Art.Of.Wars
Summary: Shaoran e Sakura brigaram. Agora cabe à Tomoyo resolver a situação... Capitulo único


Era outono, e as folhas, como se soubessem disso, caiam das arvores e ficavam como tapetes sobre o chão de Tomoeda. A temperatura era amena. Perfeita para se fazer qualquer atividade, exceto brigar com o namorado.

- Acalme-se Sakura! Conte-me o que aconteceu. – Pediu Tomoyo à sua amiga de olhos esmeraldinos, que estava aos prantos em seus braços. Tomoyo estava tranqüila fazendo o dever de casa, quando uma de suas empregas a informou de que havia uma bonita jovem de olhos verdes aos prantos do lado de fora do portão querendo vê-la. E antes que desse conta do que estava acontecendo, a garota correu e a abraçou chorando copiosamente.

- E-Eu e o Shaoran brigamos! Ah, Tomoyo, estou tão triste! Ele deu a entender que tinha se arrependido de ter me conhecido e de ter vindo de Hong Kong para ficar comigo! – Respondeu Sakura ainda chorando.

Isso chamou a atenção de Tomoyo. ' _Por que Li-kun diria uma coisa dessas?'._ Pensou ela. Afinal, o jovem guerreiro chinês amava a namorada e não diria uma coisa dessas assim, sem mais nem menos.

- O-O que foi que ele disse?! Olha, Sakura, isso deve ser só um mal entendido. Tenho certeza que você deve ter entendido errado. E por que vocês brigaram? – Perguntou a jovem de cabelos negros.

- Eu estava no treino das líderes de torcida e havia um grupo de rapazes nos assistindo... Quando acabou o treino ele brigou comigo dizendo que eu estava dançando quase nua e que todos os meninos estavam olhando pra mim. Aí eu disse que se ele não fosse tão ciumento, agente não brigaria nem a metade do que agente briga! Depois disso que ela falou que não devia ter me conhecido e nem se mudado para o Japão!

- Ah... Foi por ciúme então... – Pensou Tomoyo em voz alta. Iria ligar para ele e vê ouvir a versão dele da história.

- Venha Sakura, vou te provar isso foi um mal entendido – Disse Tomoyo arrastando Sakura para o quarto.

Pegando o telefone, Tomoyo ligou para o amigo. Tudo isso diante dos olhos atentos de Sakura.

- Alô? Residência Li – Atendeu Wei

- Oi Wei! Aqui é a Tomoyo. Li-kun está aí? Gostaria muito de falar com ele.

- Ah, Claro senhorita! Ele acabou de chegar. Vou chamá-lo – Disse Wei. Enquanto esperava, Tomoyo notou que o sol já estava se pondo e a noite começava a tomar conta da cidade...

1 minuto depois

- Li Shaoran falando. - Ele já sabia muito bem quem era...

- Olá Li-kun, como foi o seu dia? – Perguntou Tomoyo. Ela estava sendo irônica e ele sabia.

- Você já pode parar com essa conversa fiada Daidouji. Sei por que ligou. Pergunte o que você tem que perguntar de uma vez. – Disse Li desconfiado.

- Você sempre foi um cara objetivo, não é Li-kun?! Bom, eu estou aqui com a Sakura e...

- Ela ainda está aí?! Deixa-me falar com ela! – Cortou Shaoran.

-Sim, ela está aqui. Mas por enquanto contente-se em responder minhas perguntas. Depois você poderá falar com ela. – Respondeu Tomoyo autoritariamente.

- Ta legal! O que você quer saber? – Rosnou o chinês

- Quero saber a sua versão da história. Sem resumos, por favor. Quero saber o que aconteceu do inicio ao fim. – Respondeu Tomoyo, ativando o viva-voz, para que Sakura também pudesse ouvir.

- Foi assim...

_Flashback_

**- **_**Vamos meninas! O jogo dos garotos será semana que vem, por isso temos que praticar. Não vamos decepcioná-los**_** – Gritou Sakura, tentando animar as outras garotas. Um grupo de rapazes, que faziam parte do time de futebol, estava assistindo o treino... Aliás, estavam assistindo as meninas e, especialmente, Sakura.**

**Por causa de suas Cartas e do amor de Sakura por esportes, ela tinha um corpo perfeito. Suas curvas davam inveja até para as garotas mais populares da escola. Seu cabelo era sedoso e estava sempre bem arrumado e preso em um lindo coque quando ia para os treinos. Os olhos, verdes intensos, completavam o visual e davam um toque de sensualidade à inocente garota.**

**Shaoran havia acabado de sair do treino do clube de artes marciais, no qual era capitão, e estava se dirigindo à quadra onde estava sua namorada, onde a esperaria para acompanhá-la até em casa. Mas quando passou por trás do grupo do time de futebol, ele ouviu**

**- **_**Esse Li é um sortudo desgraçado! Olha só a namorada dele, cara! Não tem ninguém na escola, mais gostosa que ela. Não é à toa que o maldito chinês saiu do país dele para vir azaram nossas garotas. Agente devia mandá-lo de volta para a China e ficar com a namorada dele para nós – **_**Disse Ryu, capitão do time de futebol, com raiva. Para ele, era um absurdo o fato de Sakura ter escolhido um chinês ao invés de um japonês para namorar. Para Ryu, isso era uma afronta.**

'_**Maldito! Eu devia bater nele e nesses fracotes, que ele chama de amigos**_**. **_**Mas não vou correr o risco de ser suspenso ou expulso por causa desse idiota'. **_**Pensou Li. Com os olhos, procurou pela namorada. Quando a viu, sua raiva chegou ao limite.**

**Ela estava vestindo um top, branco com detalhes em rosa Pink, e seu abdômen bronzeado estava todo à mostra. E o short, também branco e rosa, era curto e colado demais, para o gosto de Li. Tudo bem que as outras garotas estavam com vestimentas semelhantes, mas nenhuma delas era a namorada dele. Bufou. **" Ela vai se ver comigo!" **Pensou ele.**

**Apesar do ciúme lhe atormentando a mente, Shaoran, pacientemente, esperou o treino de sua namorada acabar. E quando finalmente acabou, ela fora se trocar no vestiário, enquanto Li esperava do lado de fora, sem ela saber. Quando saiu do vestiário, Sakura se deparou com a cara nada feliz do namorado**

**- **_**O que foi Shao? Você parece estar bravo com alguma coisa. O treino não foi bom? – **_**Perguntou ela delicadamente.**

**-**_** Ah é... O treino. O seu deve ter sido bom, não é? A atenção de todos os homens a um raio de 1KM deve ter te deixado feliz, não é Sakura? Devo dizer que a sua escolha de roupas também foi fantástica, aposto que todos adoraram te ver quase nua dançando. – **_**Disse Li sarcástico**

_**- Eu não convidei ninguém para ver o nosso treino! Eles vieram por que quiseram e porque as quadras da escola são públicas, Shaoran! E eu estava com essas roupas porque na quadra coberta, onde estávamos treinando, é muito abafado e o corpo precisa respirar. Você não precisa ser grosso comigo! Além do que, era a única garota que estava lá. Eles estavam olhando para as outras meninas e não para mim! – **_**Respondeu ela já ficando irritada com o ciúme dele.**

_**- Eles estavam olhando pra você! Eu os ouvi falando de você! Eles estavam adorando te ver, Sakura! Porra! Será que você é cega ou só finge que e?Se você não quisesse que eles ficassem lá, então que mandasse eles saírem! – **_**Disse Shaoran perdendo o controle.**

_**- E daí, que eles estavam olhando pra mim, Shaoran? Não arrancou pedaço e não deixei de ser sua namorada por isso! Quer saber? Estou cansada desse seu ciúme doentio. Se você não fosse tão ciumento agente não brigaria tanto por causa dessas coisas bobas! – **_**Disse a líder de torcida.**

_**- Arrancou pedaço sim! De mim pelo menos, por que eu devia ter enchido a caras daqueles idiotas de porrada, mas não pude, porque não quero ser expulso do colégio! E eu também tenho outra hipótese para você Sakura. Se eu não tivesse te conhecido e não tivesse mudado de Hong Kong pra cá, agente nunca brigaria por causa dessas coisas 'bobas', porque eu não daria a mínima pra você! E certamente eu não estaria tendo esse tipo de problema! - **_** Quando disse isso, viu os olhos da namorada se encher de lagrimas. Instantaneamente, Shaoran arrependeu-se das palavras que dissera. Sabia que ela logo assumiria o pior das palavras dele.**

**Depois disso, antes que Shaoran pudesse reagir, Sakura correu em direção à casa da primeira pessoas que lhe veio a mente: Tomoyo. Shaoran, começando a se sentir culpado, achou melhor deixá-la ir, já que sabia aonde ela iria. Precisava se acalmar e pensar um pouco...**

_End of Flashback_

- Eu sei que fui grosso, mas eu sou homem e nenhum homem deve escutar uma coisa dessas sobre sua namorada. E fiquei irritado porque ela parecia estar colaborando com Ryu, para me torturar! Já foi ruim o suficiente ter ouvido o cara dizer um absurdo desses, imagina ver minha namorada em um top minúsculo dançando na frente dele?! – Disse Shaoran ficando irritado novamente. Como odiava aquele cara!

- Top minúsculo? Eu vi o top e ele não era tão indecente como você diz que é. – Respondeu Tomoyo incrédula.

- Foi o suficiente para aqueles desgraçados a cobiçarem! Só eu deveria poder ver tanto dela! Se vocês, garotas, entendessem o quanto isso afeta os homens, não se vestiriam assim para qualquer um ver! – Disse Shaoran. Quando Sakura o ouviu dizer: " Só eu deveria poder ver tanto dela" corou violentamente. Não sabia que o namorado gostava de vê-la assim e que, também, queria exclusividade nisso.

- Entendo. Mas não se preocupe, Li-kun. O uniforme das meninas vai chegar semana que vem e eles são bem mais comportados. – Disse a amiga, para a alegria do chinês.

- Ótimo! É melhor que sejam mesmo, porque senão forem eu vou ter que matar Ryo e ganguezinha dele. – Disse o rapaz enciumado. Mas uma vez as palavras de Li fizeram Sakura corar. Sabia que ele era possessivo, mas ouvi-lo falar assim fez seu coração derreter quase que por completo. Tomoyo sorriu. Só havia mais uma coisa para resolver.

- A Sakura me disse que você havia se arrependido de tê-la conhecido e de ter se mudado para o Japão para ficar com ela. Por que você disse isso? – Perguntou

- Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso! Eu nunca diria isso. Você sabe que eu a amo Daidouji, mas às vezes ela me irrita! Eu sei que eu sou muito ciumento, mas não consigo evitar! Parece que ela não consegue enxergar o quanto é bonita e que qualquer cara ali faria qualquer coisa para ser o namorado dela no meu lugar. Fico com medo de que outro a conquiste e ela resolva me deixar! Vamos ser sinceros, Daidouji, eu não sou tão popular nem tão bonito quanto Ryu e não sei dizer coisas românticas e bonitas. E se ela começar a gostar dele? Ele não mede esforços para tentar se aproximar dela... Aquele maldito!– Disse Li contrariado. Pronto! Agora o coraçãozinho da cardcaptor estava totalmente derretido. Agora Tomoyo faria ele vir buscá-la.

- Não seja bobo, Li-kun. As meninas na escola te acham uma graça e para Sakura você é o cara mais perfeito que existe. Ryu é um garoto que só quer aparecer e você já um homem. Todo mundo pode ver isso, até a Sakura. – Disse Tomoyo

- Espero que você esteja certa, Daidouji... Preciso falar com a Sakura e me desculpar. Mesmo estando tão bravo, eu não deveria ter sido grosso... Ela não merece isso de jeito nenhum. – Suspirou ele. Em hipótese alguma ele deveria ter sido grosso com ela, sabia disso. Seu coração estava dolorido por saber que por causa dele, ela estava sofrendo tanto. Teve vontade de bater em si mesmo.

- É bom mesmo. Você vai ter uma ótima oportunidade para fazer isso, por que preciso que você venha buscá-la. Meu motorista ficou doente e já esta tarde para andarmos sozinhas por aí. – Mentiu Tomoyo. Enquanto isso Sakura acenava para que a amiga não fizesse isso com ela. Não sabia o que dizer para o namorado, não podia vê-lo agora! Mas já era tarde demais:

- Estou indo. Obrigado Daidouji. – Li nem esperou a resposta e já desligou o telefone. Calçou um tênis e correu para buscar a namorada.

- Ele já está vindo! – Anunciou Tomoyo para o desespero de Sakura.

-Ai ai ai Tomoyo! O que eu vou falar pra ele? – Perguntou a jovem de olhos esmeralda

- Ora essa Sakura! Faça as pazes com ele! Você o ama e agora sabe que ele também a ama! Não que já não soubessem disso antes, né... – Refletiu Tomoyo

Pela atitude de Sakura, parecia que seria o primeiro encontro deles. Ela estava nervosa e vermelha, além de tremer com qualquer barulho que escutava vindo do lado de fora da casa.

Finalmente, Shaoran chegou e Tomoyo foi recebê-lo. Sakura estava parada um pouco para trás, mas perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse vê-la. Então ele viu a namorada que estava encolhida e com o rosto corado, olhando para o chão.

- Sakura? – Chamou o rapaz. Então ela ergueu os olhos e seu olhar se encontrou com o dele. As esmeraldas se encheram de lágrimas, para o desespero do chinês.

- Por favor, não chore querida! Eu sou um idiota que não te merece, mas mesmo assim eu amo você! Eu não queria te magoar e...

- Não... Está tudo bem Xiao Lang... Eu escutei o que você e a Tomoyo conversaram pelo telefone. Ela... Ela colocou no viva-voz e eu ouvi tudo... – Respondeu ela, tentando se livrar das lagrimas. Shaoran notou que ela o havia chamado pelo seu nome chinês. Ele adorava quando ela usava esse nome e ela só o usava em ocasiões especiais. Mas aí se lembrou que ela havia ouvido a conversa dele com Daidouji e ficou vermelho...

- Daidouji...! – Disse ele entre dentes. Às vezes tinha vontade de esganar a melhor amiga de sua namorada.

- Ohohohohoho. Você precisava ter visto a cara da Sakura. Ela estava encantadora corando o tempo todo enquanto você falava! OHOHOHOHO – Riu a jovem de cabelos negros

- Tomoyo! – Disse Sakura sem graça

- Aiai... Desculpe, mas vocês sabem que eu não resisto! Podem ir, não se preocupem comigo. Me liga mais tarde Sakura! Isso é... Se você ainda tiver forças mais tarde, né... Ohohoho – Riu de novo

Tomoyo Daidouji! – Gritaram Sakura e Shoran juntos. ( A/N: Nem preciso dizer que estavam parecendo um tomate de tão vermelhos, né?)

Despedindo-se, Shaoran guiou Sakura até a saída, onde podiam conversar sem que os ouvidos maliciosos de Tomoyo escutassem tudo. Andaram por alguns minutos em silencio até que:

- Eu também devo pedir desculpas... – Disse Sakura quebrando o silencio, enquanto andavam até a casa dela.

- Ãhn? Por quê? Eu é que fui grosso com você... – Respondeu o guerreiro, ainda chateado por ter sido grosseiro com a garota que amava.

- Eu também não fui muito gentil, mas não é só por isso que eu queria me desculpar... Talvez você tenha razão sobre eu ter que tomar mais cuidado com o que eu visto quando estiver na frente dos garotos da escola. Mas, sabe... Eu não sabia que o Ryu me via dessa forma. Sempre o vi cortejar várias garotas, por isso achei que isso fosse apenas o jeito dele com todo mundo. Quanto aos outros meninos, sempre achei que eles não perderiam o tempo deles comigo, já que sabiam que eu tinha namorado. – Disse Sakura.

- Tudo bem... Eu já devia saber disso, Sakura. Mas não consigo me controlar quando os vejo te olhando assim. Dá vontade de arrancar os olhos deles! – Disse o chinês com fogo no olhar.

- Que coisa horrível de se dizer, Shao! – Disse a garota rindo. Se Shaoran fizesse tudo o que ele diz que tem vontade de fazer, ele seria, com certeza, o assassino mais procurado Japão... Ou da China.

- D-Desculpe. – Disse Shaoran sem graça.

- Não se preocupe... Eu sei que você não vai fazer isso. Bom, a não ser que eles realmente forcem a barra... – Disse sorrindo para ele.

- É, isso mesmo. – Ele confirmou. Andaram mais um pouco em silencio, até que Sakura disse:

- Eu não acho o Ryu mais bonito que você... Ser loiro não o faz ser mais bonito, sabia? Além disso, ele não chega nem perto de ter o mesmo físico que você – Disse a garota, divertida com fato de o namorado ter se comparado com o capitão do time de futebol.

- M-Mas ele é mais popular e as meninas parecem gostar muito dele. Ele sabe dizer coisas românticas e sempre trata bem às garotas que ele esta interessado. – O guerreiro comentou

- É verdade. Mas as meninas gostam muito dele por que sabem elas que não têm chance com você. Não é só você, de nós dois, que sente ciúmes. Também noto como muitas delas te olham, algumas dão tão na cara que é impossível, até para mim, não notar! Mas nunca vi você me dando motivos para me sentir ameaçada por nenhuma delas, por isso nunca disse nada. E sabe de uma coisa? Fico muito feliz por saber que você não é como a maioria dos garotos, Shaoran. Aposto que se eu namorasse o Ryu e as meninas dessem em cima dele, ele iria dar chance a elas e nem se importaria com o fato de que ele já ter uma namorada. – Respondeu a musa dos sonhos do chinês.

- É... Ele tem cara de ser cafajeste mesmo... E sobre essas garotas que dão em cima de mim, elas nem se comparam a você! Jamais perderia meu tempo para sequer saber o nome daquelas oferecidas. Seria desleal comparar você a qualquer uma delas e eu não sou louco para trocar você por qualquer uma delas. Apesar de eu odiar Ryu, ele esta certo em dizer que você é a garota mais perfeita que conhecemos. – Disse ele, fazendo-a corar.

-Você está me deixando sem graça, Shao... – Disse ela segurando o braço forte do guerreiro com uma de suas delicadas mãos.

- Mas tudo o que eu disse é verdade – Disse ele sorrindo para ela.

Enfim chegaram em frente à casa de Sakura e era hora de se despedirem. Shaoran passou seus braços pela cintura fina da namorada e trouxe-a para mais perto de seu corpo tonificado. Sakura, por sua vez, passou seus braços delicados em torno do pescoço do namorado e encostou seu corpo ao dele. Sakura adorava ficar assim com ele e quando estava nos braços dele, ela se sentia protegida.

Já o guerreiro, faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la e quando a tinha nos braços assim, sentia esse seu instinto protetor mais forte do que nunca. Era incrível o jeito que se sentia perto dela, não conseguia acreditar que uma garota delicada e gentil como ela pudesse exercer tanto poder sobre ele e mexer tanto com suas emoções. Abaixou-se para beijá-la e quando estava bem perto, disse:

- Eu amo você, querida. Mais do que você pode imaginar... E eu prometo que vou tentar me controlar – Sussurou ele

- E eu também amo você... Mais do que você consegue acreditar, Shao. E não se preocupe mais com isso. Eu já aprendi como contornar a situação – Disse ela sorrindo enquanto acabava com a distancia entre eles, num doce beijo apaixonado.

Sim...Certamente ela havia aprendido a contornar a situação. E também se lembrou de separar aquele top para ir visitá-lo em sua casa um dia desses...

The End

É... É isso aí, galera. Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic tanto quanto eu. Ele é bem simples, mas é bem engraçadinha. Se gostarem, mandem reviews!


End file.
